On Your Own
by Dinosaurstrawberry
Summary: Dean starts to get sick and Sam notices it. Yet Sam is tired of telling and arguing with Dean that he is sick. So he plans to not to do anything until Dean comes to him for help. Sick!Dean Caring/Angry!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Once again Dean and Sam were sitting in a random diner in the middle of nowhere. Bobby had tipped them off on a lead for a new job, the thing was it was in the next state over. Their plan was to rest for the night and drive the rest of the way tomorrow.

"So Bobby says that people have died like this last person over the past 30 years. Same time, same place, and but all different complications." Sam said around a bite of salad.

Dean wasn't really listening though. He just didn't feel right. It wasn't about the job, heck Dean couldn't wait to go kill something. But most of the day he felt like his stomach was rebelling. It started in the morning but he just tried to ignore it. Now they were eating dinner and he just felt more nauseous.

Only finishing a small part of his burger he pushed the rest of it forward.

"Dean, are you ok? Not like you to not finish food, especially a bacon cheeseburger." Sam said lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Not hungry. Let's just go find a motel and sleep, I am tired." Dean said sliding out of the booth.

Sam doesn't argue and follows Dean out the door. He knows something is up but is tired of Dean acting like a tuff guy and he won't just accept that he is sick. So Sam decides that he will let Dean just deal with it and wait for his brother to come to him instead of the other way around.

In the car Dean feels slightly better because there isn't any food in front of him, but just the thought of it makes his stomach roll. Placing a hand over his stomach he moans to himself. But once Sam enters the car he removes his hand and starts the car. He doesn't want Sam to know that he is ready to hurl everything from that day up.

Sam was the first to exit the car when they reached the motel.

"Hey I will get the room. You wait here." Sam closed the door and walked inside the main office. _Maybe I should just tell him to take some medicine. He always makes himself worse. No no no! Dean needs to learn that he has got to take care of himself not just me. _Sam thought to himself as he was getting the room.

When Sam opens the door to the room Dean pushes him out of the way and heads straight for the closest bed. "Hey watch it man."

"Shut up Sam." Dean muffled through the pillow once he laid in the bed. _Ugh I feel terrible. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. But I can't tell Sam. No way am I going to let him know I feel sick, I am no wimp._ Dean thought to himself.

Sam shrugged and went back out for the duffle bags that Dean didn't bother to bring in. When Sam came back in to the motel room he was surprised to hear the shower going so soon. He went and grabbed his laptop out and started researching the job.

Thirty minutes late Dean emerged from the bathroom. Man did Dean look like crap. He had a paler and somewhat greener tone to his skin than before and once again he had a hand over his stomach. Dean had also changed his clothes too. He was in a tight t-shirt and sweat pants compared to his jeans and leather jacket.

"Did you get lost in there or something?" Sam teased. Sam knew that was a long shower especially for Dean. "Shut up Sam." Dean growled. Dean had took the shower in hope of it making him feel better, but didn't succeed.

Dean walked to the beds, grabbed the pillow from his brother's bed and sat down on his own. Wrapping his arms around the pillow he placed it over his stomach and then laid his mouth and nose on top of the pillow.

Dean moaned quietly hoping that Sam wouldn't hear him. Sam sighed out load as an indication that he did hear Dean. Sam closed his laptop and turned his chair around.

"Ok what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Dean."

"Sam."

"You know what fine! Make yourself sicker and don't take care of yourself!" Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket. Sam opened the door.

"I am not sick, and where are you going?" Dean asked while protesting.

"Out. I will be back later." Sam said slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't really know what to think when Sam walked out the door. Sam normally wasn't like this, heck he would normally be all mother hen on his ass by now. Dean's thoughts were cut short by a wave of nausea that had him flying to the bathroom and praying to the porcelain god.

Sam on the other hand was out at a bar. He didn't want to be anywhere near Dean he was so angry. Time and time again Dean would say he wasn't sick and would get worse, having Sam worrying himself sick, but not this time. "Dean has to deal with his own problem." Sam says softly out loud before taking another swig of his beer.

It became later in the night Sam drinking enough to get himself drunk decides to head back to the motel. In the parking lot outside he fumbles with the keys. Once the door is open he slides heavily into the seat. He just smiles, feeling so impressed with himself as he thinks about the last job they just finished yesterday. Hell he was pretty heroic, he had saved a woman from a flesh eating monster and killed the bastard before Dean even had a chance.

He was starting to think about how he was stronger than Dean, smarter than Dean, heck he knew he was better looking than Dean too. Sam thought about all the times he had saved Deans ass and just smiled at the fact that he could do so much better without him.

But then the smiling stopped as he thought about all the times that Dean had saved his ass. How dean was stronger, maybe not smarter, but defiantly got a good amount of girls. Dean cared about him, hell they were brothers and Sam cared about him too. Maybe not telling him to take medication and arguing with him to stay in bed would be a bad thing…..

Luckily Sam made it back to the motel in one piece and he couldn't wait to just sleep. He opened the door and saw that there was a lump in Dean's bed.

"Heh. Whats the matter D'n don't feel good?" Sam chuckled out loud to the lump.

There was no response.

"Hey you alive under there?" Sam moved to Dean's bed soon to discover that there was nothing there but the pillows.

"Dean? Hey where are you? This isn't funny Dean!" Sam was getting worried. Sure him being drunk played in him being over emotional but he was getting seriously scared to where Dean could have gone off to.

"I am over here you drunken idiot."

As he turned toward the bathroom he saw Dean standing in the doorway.

" Dean!" Sam Hugged Dean tightly with a big smile on his face.

"Ok-ok come on go lay down and sleep. You are so wasted." Dean said in a raspy voice.

He walked his drunken little brother over to his own bed and laid him down. Covering him with the blankets from the bed. Dean laughs a little to himself, _It is so funny how your were just telling me to take care of myself, now you have me taking care of you again._

He waited till he could hear his brother's deep sleeping breaths before making his way to his own bed. Dean could tell that he was starting to get sicker. He had been puking and dry heaving on and off for a while. It had only stopped just a few minutes before Sam busted in.

Suddenly a wave of lightheadedness hit him. Dean grabs the edge of the nightstand with one hand and his head with the other.

_What is happening I thought this was just a quick case of food poisoning or something like that? Maybe I am just lightheaded from all the stuff I loss…..I am getting kind of worried._

Dean shakes it off but isn't feeling to hot or he is feeling worse than he was since they got to the motel. He lays himself down in his own bed, curling into a ball because he feels cold. Soon before he knows it he is in a dreamless sleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was the first to wake up. With his head pounding he strained his eyes to see the time on the clock. "Eleven thirty…"Sam growled. He rolled to the edge of his bed shoving a hand into his duffle bag. Grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen Sam made his way to the sink outside of the bathroom. Leaning over the sink he gulped down the pills with water. He was surprised when the door swung open, slamming in to him.

"Hey what the-Dean?" Sam stopped in midsentence when he saw Dean emerging from the bathroom. Wow did he look bad! His face was paler then the last time Sam remembered and he could have sworn that the dark circles under his eyes weren't there before.

Dean coughed a few times into the comforter he was wrapped in, then continued to walk toward his bed. Dean's cough had formed over night which worried Sam even more. _Dean has gotten this worse in just one day! He must have been sick before yesterday. I should say something to him. Get him to take some medication before it gets worse…Man I am such an idiot for letting it get this bad already! _Sam thought to himself.

"Uh Dean, you ok?" Sam walked over to dean and reached out a hand. Dean moved his arm out from under the comforter and tried to smack Sam's hand away but was concerned when he hit nothing. _What? Sam's hand was just there a minute ago? Wasn't it? _Dean pulled his head out seeing that Sam had backed away.

"S'm?" Dean asked before he went into a coughing fit. Sam stood there and waited for Dean to be done. "I'm ok." Dean weakly smiled trying his best to put up his 'I am ok you worrisome bitch' face. _Please Sam I know you don't want to deal with me. Just leave me alone…_Dean thought to himself.

Sam didn't say anything just walked back to his bag and started to pack his clothes. Dean was also silent and packed his bag as well. _Dean you're suck a dick! All you ever say is that you're ok. For once in your life can't you just admit you feel sick and stop the tuff guy act! _Sam's concern turned to anger again. He was tired of it that was for sure and he went back to the idea of letting Dean deal with it on his own. Once they were both done they were in the Impala and making their way to the next job. It would be a few hundred miles before they got there and Sam was thinking that it was going to be a long silent day.

Dean was feeling really tired, man it had only been about two hours! Normally he could go at least 16 or more hours without even thinking that he might be tired. This stomach flu had turned into something more like a bad cold or flu and man was it kicking his ass. He refused to turn up the heat in the car when he started to get cold, refused to let Sam know how badly he really felt, and refused to ask Sam for help.

Dean hadn't eaten or drank anything in a while. He had a hard time just keeping down water, but he still felt nauseous. His stomach rolled at ever bump in the road, why the hell should he feel like his is going to puke when there is practically nothing left for him to. The shivering wasn't helping either. He tried is best to hide it from Sam but he was cold, even a long shirt and his leather jacket weren't doing their job of keeping him warm. Man and the coughing sometimes Dean worried it would never stop. At one point Dean actually had to pull the car over until he was done coughing! Every time he looked at Sam actually hoping to say 'Stop the car I will drive' or 'You're too sick to be doing anything' Sam would just stare out the passenger window and ignore him.

It was another hour before they stopped in a small town to fuel up the Impala. Sam looked at his watch it was around three o'clock and being in Texas now it was pretty hot. Glancing over at Dean who was still sitting in the driver's seat shivering, he continued to fill up the Impala. _Is he ever going to say anything to me? When is he just going to admit he feels like crap? Or should I just say something….sure I want him to take care of himself but the way he looks now he might just kill himself. _Sam laughed to himself at the last thought he made but he was worried about Dean. Sure he wanted Dean to realize he just needs to worry about himself and not a job or him for once, but Dean was doing the exact opposite.

Sam finished filling up the car and paid the guy in the gas station. When he walked out he saw Dean resting his sweat drenched head on his forearms laid over the steering wheel. _So cold, yet I am sweating…heh well it doesn't take a genius to know that I have a fever now, man probably had it since we left the motel. Sam please…I am actually wishing for you to be all mother hen right now._ _I never want to admit I am sick when I am, I don't know why…just the way I am? _Dean thought hazily.

Sam knocked on the window startling Dean. He starts up the car as Sam walked around and into the passenger seat. "We are close to where the job is but I really need to do more research, how about we crash at a motel tonight? The next attack shouldn't happen for another week so we have some time." Sam suggested. "Whatever-Geek." He said between coughs. Dean saw a motel down the street and drove to it. When he pulled in to the parking lot and turned off the car he was hit with a dizzy spell. Hand to his head he moaned not caring if Sam herd or not. _You got to be kidding me this is like the fifth time I have had a dizzy spell in the last hour….ugh now this headache is killing me._When Dean looked to see Sam he was gone, out the door, heading to buy a room. _Sammy…Please I am begging you, please help me. I am getting worse….._


	4. Chapter 4

After Sam paid for the room he went to the car to get Dean. At least if they were in a motel room Sam could monitor Dean giving him some relief about how Dean was not taking care of himself. _Maybe he will just take care of himself if he is confined to the motel room._ Sam thought hopefully to himself.

"Hey Dean, I got the room let's go inside." Sam said through the passenger window.

Dean didn't respond. Didn't move.

"Dean?" _Dean what is with you?_

No response.

Sam ran to the driver's side door and swung it open. Dean's head laid back on the seat of the car, sweat dripping down his face. Dean's breathing was hitching badly, and he was shivering pretty bad too. _Damnit! This is bad! It is my entire fault I let it get this bad! Dean come' on wake up! _ "Dean! Dean come' on man you're really scarring me!" Sam said shaking his brother trying to wake him.

"S'm?" Dean slurred

"Yeah bro it's me." Sam said with relief "Come 'on let's get you inside. God, Dean I am so sorry!"

Dean leaned heavily on Sam unable to really hold his own. Sam felt worse when he felt the heat radiating from Dean. Sam wondered how high Dean's fever must me and what else could be wrong with him. Sam literally had to drag Dean in the room.

Once they got inside Sam sat Dean down on the bed. Then rushed back out to get their bags along with the first aid kit. Dean was sitting staring at Sam with glassy eyes. Sam dropped the bags and knelt down in front of Dean with the first aid kit.

"Ok Dean. Listen to me, ok? Tell me what's wrong, that way I can get the right medication." Sam said trying to get his brother to focus on him. He knew it was going to be hard for Dean to do that because of the fever but still, if Dean could tell Sam how he was feeling he would be able to figure out if it was the flu or something more.

"Dean?"

"I don't feel good S'mmy." Dean wrapped his arms around himself.

"Yeah I know Dean. I am so sorry this is all my fault." Sam said looking down at the ground.

"No." Sam looked up at Dean, "Not your fault. M'n , my fault." Dean wanted to say more, tell Sam that he was an ass for worrying him and making things worse. Along with now prolonging the hunt and that he promises to try to be less of an ass and tell Sam when he gets sick again. But all that wouldn't come out, not unless Sam wanted already water that Dean had drunk earlier that day on him.

Sam understood what Dean wanted to say. It was written all over his face, well past the 'I feel sick and would really like to just die now' look.

Sam smiled and said "Let's just say it is both of our faults. Ok?"

Dean nodded yes. _I am so glad to have a girly brother like you Sam. _He thought to himself.

"Alright how about you tell me what's wrong?" Sam suggested.

"Head hurts. Cold. Organs sore. Nauseous. Coughing." Dean stopped for a minute and yawned. "Tired."

"Ok." Sam fumbled through the kit grabbing pain medication, cough syrup, and fever suppressants. He placed the pills in Dean's hand and when to the sink to get a glass of water. Dean drank the pills down with the water and prayed that he wouldn't have to see them again.

Dean yawned again show Sam more how tired he was. "Time for bed. Think you can undress yourself?" Sam asked.

"Of 'course I c'n. Stop being so gay." Dean said trying to make a serious face, but he just looked more like a cute sick little kid. Sam chuckled to himself. _Nice to know that you're ok. Next time expect me to be super mother hen on your ass. _Sam walked into the bathroom and Dean changed into his pajamas on the bed.

When Sam walked out of the bathroom he saw Dean situating himself in the bed. Sam grabbed his own pillows from his bed and added them to Dean's. "What you doing?" Dean asked as Sam started to prop him up on the pile of pillows. "Better air circulation." Dean closed his eyes and shrugged in response. That was Sam for you. Dean wondered if they had a 'Geek of the Year' award, if so he was going to have to nominate Sam for it someday.

Dean was suddenly surprised when he felt the bed dip. "Wha-?"

"Well if you haven't noticed there is only one bed and I am tired to you know? Don't worry I won't do anything. Or at least when your awake." Sam said teasing Dean.

Dean face turned even more red in embarrassment and shock. He didn't know how to respond.

"Haha just kidding don't worry." Sam said laughing. "Just wanted to see your reaction."

"You bitch." Dean said tiredly placing his head on Sam's shoulder and yawning.

"Heh Jerk." Sam said with a smile and then started to type away on his laptop. "Hope you feel better when you wake up."

END


End file.
